La peur d'être blessé
by Yukiena
Summary: Kagami se rend compte que les apparences sont souvent trompeuse. Il verra que même une personne qui semble forte et indestructible est parfois celle qui a besoin de plus d'aide. Malgré leur petite prise de tête, Kagami ne peut s'empêcher d'aider cette personne. Qui sait, peut-être que se lien deviendra plus fort que l'on ne croit!
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier Chapitre qui a été réécrit! Il y a eu beaucoup de changement, mais j'espère que vous aller tout de même aimer.

Je tiens à préciser que c'est toujours un Kagami x Aomine! Et que les personnages ne m,appartienne malheureusement pas, mais s'il vous plait respectez mon travail.

Bonne lecture à tous!

...

Nous étions en match amical contre too suite à notre victoire contre les Jabberwock. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à maintenant. J'étais concentré à me battre contre Aomine, quand je réussis à lui prendre le ballon et faire un dunk. Puis, le coup de sifflet mit fin à la partie. Nous avions fait un match nul pour cette fois. Nous saluâmes les membres de l'autre équipe et Kuroko vint me voir avec Aomine.

\- Kagami-kun, ça te dirait d'aller manger des burgers? Demanda Kuroko.

\- Ouais, ça serait bien.

\- Aomine-kun va aussi venir.

Je regardais la personne en question, mais il ne semblait pas dans son assiette. D'ailleurs pendant le match il ne semblait pas concentré. J'haussais des épaules.

\- Ok. Dis-je simplement.

Nous prîmes nos choses et allâmes à notre restaurant habituel. Aomine et moi commandâmes une quantité astronomique de burgers avant de nous installer avec Kuroko et son fameux Milkshake à la vanille.

\- Kagami-kun, que vas-tu faire durant les vacances?

\- Ah... Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Dis-je pensif.

\- Je parie que tu avais oublié les vacances. Dit Aomine me provoquant. Baka...

\- Comment ça Baka!? Je me retenais de ne pas le frapper.

Il ne fit que rouler des yeux et je mordis de rage dans mon hamburger. Il était insupportable parfois je me demandais pourquoi je lui parlais encore. Puis le téléphone d'Aomine sonna. Il regarda l'afficheur.

\- Fais chier... Dit-il. Je reviens.

Je le regardais partir dehors et décrocher son téléphone. Surpris je regardais Kuroko qui prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Kagami-kun...? Commença Kuroko.

\- Hum...

\- Je vais te dire quelque chose que j'aimerais tu gardes pour toi. C'est à propos d'Aomine-kun.

Je fronçais des sourcils curieux.

\- Comme tu le connais Aomine-kun a un fort caractère, mais ces derniers temps c'est pire. Il y a quelques années il a vécu un moment très difficile et depuis il a changé. Il a quelques problèmes avec sa famille et j'aimerais l'aider, mais tu vois, je crois que tu serais plus apte que moi pour le faire.

\- Attends et pourquoi moi je l'aiderais!?

\- Parce qu'il est ton ami, non?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais...

Il ne fit que m'ignorer et continuer.

\- S'il te plait Kagami-kun, tu es plus proche de lui que tu ne le crois, aide le.

J'étais sur le point de répondre quand Aomine revint enfin. Son regard avait changé et semblait désespéré. Rapidement je repensais à quelque chose essayant d'aider Kuroko.

\- Que diriez-vous de venir chez moi ce soir? Commençais-je. On pourrait se faire une fête pour les débuts des vacances.

\- C'est une bonne idée Kagami-kun. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Aomine-kun?

\- Je suis invité? Demandait-il sceptique.

\- Ouais.

\- T'es tombé sur la tête!? Rit Aomine.

\- Tu viens ou non!? Demandais-je avant de l'étouffer.

\- Mouais...

Comme prévu, nous allâmes chez moi. Finalement, il avait été décidé que nous allions écouter un match de NBA en direct. J'avais été chercher des boissons et faire un Milkshake à Kuroko quand je l'entendis parler avec Aomine.

\- Comment ça va avec ton père? Demanda Kuroko.

\- Comme d'hab... Il n'a pas changé, pourquoi?

\- Tu devrais en parler, ça pourrait t'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais!? Ragea Aomine. Elle ne reviendra pas!

Je retournais au salon avant que cela ne dégénère. Je leur tendis les boissons quand Aomine reçut encore un coup de téléphone. Il alla répondre dans la cuisine.

\- Démerde-toi tout seul! Cria Aomine. J'suis pas ton servant, merde!

Surpris je n'osais pas bouger et je regardais Kuroko du coin de l'œil qui semblait comprendre. Je vis le téléphone d'Aomine valser jusque dans le salon avant de le voir sortir. Il semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise.

\- Aomine!? Criais-je tentant de l'arrêter.

Mais trop tard, la porte avait claqué derrière lui et il se retrouvait maintenant à l'extérieur. Puis, je sentis une main sur mon bras.

\- S'il te plait Kagami-kun aide le. Il t'écoutera. Dit faiblement Kuroko.

Je grognais avant de mettre mes baskets et sortir à l'extérieur. Il faisait noir et en plus il faisait orage. La pluie tombait abondamment et les éclaires déchiraient le ciel. Je jurais mentalement et me mis à la recherche de l'imbécile. Je me demandais sérieusement pourquoi avais-je accepté de l'aider. Courant sous la pluie j'arrêtais devant le terrain de basket ou qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'assis sur le banc. Pendant une éclaire, je vis ses cheveux bleu profond et je le rejoignis. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si compliqué.

\- Aomine, tu vas rester ici longtemps? Demandais-je un peu fâché.

Mais il ne répondit rien et ne fit que légèrement baisser la tête. J'ignorais complètement ce qu'il vivait, mais il ne pouvait rester ici sous la pluie.

\- Tu vas choper la mort si tu restes là...

\- Tch... Si je pouvais en crever au moins... J'serais tranquille après...

Je compris finalement la demande à l'aide. Jamais que je ne le croyais autant dans le besoin. Je fus moi-même surpris de la réponse. Qu'étais-je censé répondre moi?

\- Même toi tu t'en fou... Tu ne réponds même p...

Je le frappais au visage espérant le ramener à la réalité. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine en connerie. Il leva enfin la tête surpris. Puis, je crus voir des larmes perler sur ses joues, mais sous cette pluie il m'était difficile de l'affirmer. Je pris un grand soupire.

\- Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne veux pas réentendre des conneries comme ça. Avant qu'on chope les deux la mort, tu vas revenir avec moi et s'il faut tu resteras.

Je lui pris le poignet et le tira jusqu'à chez moi comme un enfant. Une fois arrivé j'allais chercher une serviette et lui lançais pour qu'il s'assèche. Tandis que moi, j'allais me changer de vêtement et en pris de plus pour Aomine. Quand je revins il était allé s'assoir sur le sofa la serviette sur la tête et je regardais Kuroko me faire signe d'aller le voir. Lui aussi j'aurais aimé le frapper...

\- Tiens va te changer. Dis-je en lui donnant les vêtements entre les mains.

\- Tu fais chier... Dit-il avant d'aller se changer.

J'ignorais ce qu'il m'avait dit choisissant que ce n'était pas le moment de me battre avec lui. Je retournais parler à Kuroko.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demandais-je à Kuroko furieux. Il voulait crever il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit il a quelques problèmes familiaux et...

\- Je sais, mais quel est LE problème. Ce n'est pas une simple engueulade avec son père ou je sais pas qui!

\- Je veux qu'il te le dise par lui-même... Merci Kagami-Kun d'avoir été le chercher. Je vais devoir y aller il se fait tard. Tiens-moi au courant.

Puis, il disparut. Sérieusement, pourquoi moi? En attendant qu'Aomine ne revienne, j'allais prendre son téléphone qu'il avait lancé plutôt. Je fus surpris qu'il fonctionne et n'avait aucune égratignure. Puis, il vibra entre mes mains. Curieux je regardais il venait de recevoir un message de son père. Je m'excusais d'avance à Aomine et lus. Ça disait qu'Aomine était qu'un enfoiré et un lâche. Que sans lui elle serait toujours là et qu'il regrettait d'être son père. Sur le coup j'eus à mon tour envie de lancer le téléphone, mais me retins de justesse. Puis, il renvoya un autre message. *Tu me fais honte.* entretemps, Aomine était revenu et me lança sa serviette par la tête.

\- Enfoiré! cria-t-il. Qu'est qu'tu regardes!? Ce n'est pas de tes affaires!

\- Du calme!

Il vint m'agripper le col de mon chandail et me regarda comme un meurtrier.

\- Tu en parles à quelqu'un et c'est mort pour toi. Dit-il entre les dents.

Je devais avouer, je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il avait toujours été idiot certes, mais là il s'était perdu. Ses yeux avaient perdu de l'éclat et même le basket ne changeait rien. Il semblait épuisé ou plutôt désastré. Puis, tout d'un coup il sembla mal en point et s'effondra dans mes bras.

\- Aomine! Oye! Appelais-je inquiet.

Je le soulevais avant d'aller le poser sur le sofa. Je regardais s'il respirait toujours et je fus soulagé que oui. Je me laissais tomber par terre à ses côtés posant le téléphone sur la table basse. Je le regardais tristement. Bon c'est vrai que je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement, mais je me sentais mal pour lui. J'essayai de comprendre pourquoi son père le détestait et qui était le *elle* qui n'était plus là. Mille questions se tassèrent dans ma tête. Je vis quelques larmes perler sur son visage endormis me sentant encore plus mal. Jamais que je n'aurais cru voir ça un jour de lui. Je pris sa main par réflexe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Aomine...? Murmurais-je.

...

Une petite review s,il vous plait?

Au prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le Chapitre 2 ! Merci d'avoir attendu.

Je tiens à remercier ma lectrice et correctrice miss Neko Tenshi!

Bonne lecture!

...

Je me réveillais difficilement sentant du mouvement proche. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis que j'étais sur le bord du sofa assis par terre. Rapidement, je regardais Aomine me rappelant d'hier soir. Il me regardait lui même un peu surpris.

\- Tu peux lâcher ma main? Dit Aomine banalement.

Je regardais la main en question avant de lâcher un *Ah* et de la libérer. Je passais une main sur mon visage et me levais allant dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as faim? Lui demandais-je refusant de le laisser à lui même.

\- Nan, pas vraiment...

Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui. Je voudrais bien l'aider, mais s'il ne voulait rien me dire, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je lui donnais au moins quelques choses à boire.

\- Sont où tes vieux? Demanda subitement Aomine.

\- Aux States, je vis seul. Pourquoi?

\- Juste savoir...

J'haussai les épaules. J'imaginais que c'était un bon début. Aomine regarda son téléphone et écarquilla les yeux surpris et inquiet. Puis, j'entendis cogner à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et vis un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il était bel homme, mais son regard était dur.

\- Kagami Taiga? Demanda-t-il.

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici enfoiré... Rugit Aomine.

\- Ah mon incapable de fils... Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais rien faire cette fois j'ai seulement emmené tes choses ici. Disait l'homme me tendant un sac.

\- Espèce de... Marmonna Aomine.

\- Quoi parce que *ton* ami est là tu penses faire ton malin. Repense à ta pauvre mère... que dirait-elle si elle le pouvait? Tu n'es qu'un lâche Daiki, tu n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour! Tu es la source de mes problèmes!

J'attrapais fermement le bras de l'homme en me méfiant un peu. Comme qu'il était l'adulte je devais faire attention à mon comportement, car il pourrait facilement s'en prendre à nous. Non de lui même, mais porter plainte à la police par exemple. Je posais le sac par terre.

\- Vous êtes chez moi et j'aimerais si possible que vous sortiez. Dis-je le plus gentiment possible. Je ne vous connais pas, alors.

\- Oh excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Me dit-il avant de se retourner vers Aomine qui n'en menait pas large. Que je ne te revois plus ordure! Puis il partit.

Je regardais la porte fermée encore sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer bon sang. Je me retournais vers Aomine qui n'avait pas bougé essayant de contenir quelques larmes. Si ça n'avait été que de moi j'aurais tué son père. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il eu mon adresse et comment savait-il qu'Aomine était ici? Un jour ou un autre je le saurais bien. Ne pouvant plus voir Aomine ainsi je fis l'improbable. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou le serrant contre moi. Je me foutais que ça soit viril ou non. Tout le monde a besoin de tendresse peut importe de qui ça provient, non? Je fus d'ailleurs surpris qu'Aomine se laisse faire si facilement. Il s'agrippa timidement à mon chandail et je sentis quelques larmes contre mon épaule. Je repensais à toutes les atrocités qu'avait dit son père, mais surtout. *Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais rien faire cette fois.* Que lui avait fait subir son père et qu'était-ce arrivé à sa mère? Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme ça avant de nous séparer. Aomine retourna sur le sofa presque traumatisé. Les yeux légèrement rougis il me regarda et semblait appeler à l'aide. Je pris son sac et alla le porter à la chambre d'ami, car bien sûr après ça il allait rester ici. Enfin, j'allais m'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Quand tu seras prêt, j'aimerais avoir quelques explications. Dis-je. Puis, tu resteras ici j'ai assez de place pour toi.

\- Tu crois ce que mon père a dit... Dit Aomine la voix un peu plus rauque que la normale.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Par contre j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais pour ça je dois savoir.

Il me regarda hésitant. Avant d'enfin lâcher prise.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'expliquer pour mon père, il me déteste c'est tout.

\- Ça je l'avais compris... Seulement, pourquoi?

\- J'suis mieux pas le dire... Et pour ma mère...

Il arrêta de parler avant de soupirer.

\- Tu vas être le premier à le savoir... J'veux pas que tu en parles.

\- je n'en parlerais pas.

\- C'est en revenant de l'école que j'ai retrouvé ma mère morte il y a un an environ. Elle s'était ouvert les veines dans la salle de bain. J'ai paniqué et au lieu d'appeler les secours j'ai été m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Puis, mon père essaya de me faire passer pour le tueur. Heureusement, j'étais à l'école donc, on dit que c'était impossible que ça soit moi.

Je le regardais muet. Il avait enduré autant? Je compris alors que son sale caractère était probablement pour se cacher. Je m'en voulais d'avoir cru qu'il était arrogant de nature.

\- Ma mère était probablement épuisée de devoir prendre ma défense et que mon père soit violent avec elle, mais je ne saurais jamais la vraie raison. Dit-il tristement.

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil cherchant quoi lui dire. Sérieusement, Kuroko comment voulais-tu que je l'aide? Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait que tu sois plus heureux. Dis-je touché moi aussi.

Surpris il releva la tête et me regarda avant de légèrement sourire. Ce qui était rare.

\- Ouais.

Je serrais son épaule en guise d'encouragement cherchant comment lui changer les idées. Puis, je souris comme un idiot.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un One-One. Dis-je le sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Si tu es prêt à perdre, allons-y! Dit Aomine plus lui-même.

\- Qui a dit que j'allais perdre!? Ne me sous-estime pas!

J'allais récupérer mon ballon et nous allâmes sur le terrain de basket. Nous fîmes un 20 points que malheureusement je perdis d'un seul point. Au moins, cette fois il avait réellement joué pas comme pendant le match amical.

\- Tu me déçois Kagami. Dit Aomine riant.

\- La ferme... Aller un autre!

\- Tu ne gagneras pas plus... Baka.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il allait voir qui serait l'idiot ici. Puis, nous recommençâmes de nouveau. Il ne me restait que quelques points et je gagnais. J'avais enfin réussi à avoir de l'avance, mais au dernier panier nous y allâmes un peu trop fort. J'entrais le ballon, mais plus fort que prévu poussant Aomine sur le passage sans réellement le vouloir. Il retomba assis au sol sous une grimace. Tandis que moi je retombais devant lui debout. Ce n'était rien de bien grave en soi, mais je m'excusais tout de même.

\- Désolé, j'y ai été un peu fort. Dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il la prit et je l'aidais à se remettre sur pied.

\- Ça va? Pas blessé au moins? Demandais-je tenant toujours sa main.

\- Tu me prends pour qui? Ce n'est rien.

Il retira sa main de la mienne mal à l'aise avant de s'éloigner. Je soupirais ne comprenant pas sa réaction et je l'emmenais à la boutique sportive du coin. J'achetais ce qu'il me fallait quand je vis Aomine seul dans son coin avec un ballon de Basket noir. Je pensais quelques secondes et finalement demanda au vendeur de l'ajouter. Je lui remis l'argent et fis signe à Aomine de venir.

\- Tu viens? Apporte aussi le ballon. Dis-je en sortant du magasin.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pris? Dit Aomine qui me rejoignit. T'en as pas déjà un?

\- Ouais, tu le garderas. Disons que c'est pour tes victoires contre moi. Dis-je un peu fâché et embarrassé de l'avouer.

Il me regarda surpris avant de regarder de nouveau le ballon entre ses mains. Il semblait sincèrement heureux.

\- Merci... Marmonna-t-il.

\- Pas de quoi.

Sur la route mon père m'écrit de l'appeler quand j'aurais le temps. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. En rentrant je l'appelais le mettant sur le haut-parleur et le mis sur la table basse du salon.

\- Hello Taiga! How... Il s'arrêta continuant en japonais. Comment vas-tu mon fils!?

\- Bien et t...

\- Moi aussi je vais bien! Dit-il enjoué. Es-tu seul?

\- Nan pas en se moment pourquoi?

\- Tu t'es enfin fait une petite amie!?

\- Non!

Aomine se retint de rire de son côté.

\- Un petit ami!

\- Non!

\- Taiga!

\- Quoi!? Dis-je rageant dans mon coin.

\- C'est qui, alors?

\- Aomine Daiki. Dis-je finalement.

\- Vraiment celui que tu m'as parlé la dernière fois!? Je suis content pour toi, mon fils. Enfin bref, je vais venir te voir demain, je prends l'avion dans quelques minutes. Tu me présenteras ton ami officiellement. See you later Taiga!

Il raccrocha la ligne. Bon mon fou de père allait venir et dans le pire moment qui soit. Je voulais m'arracher les cheveux. J'aimais mon père, mais lui et moi c'est le jour et la nuit. Je fermais mon téléphone soupirant.

\- Tu lui as parlé de moi? Demanda Aomine sceptique.

\- Ouais, il y a quelques mois.

\- Hum... Je me demandais, comment tu fais pour vivre seul?

\- Mon père m'envoie de l'argent tous les mois.

\- Tes parents sont riches?

\- Ouais, mais il n'y a rien de drôle à ça. Étant plus jeune c'était difficile, les autres enfants sont tous imbéciles si tu vois où est-ce que je veux en venir.

\- Je comprends crois moi. Dit-il riant légèrement.

Étrangement, je me sentais à l'aise avec lui. J'avais peur qu'on essaie de s'entre-tuer, mais non. J'étais surpris de voir son vrai côté.

\- Tu veux bouffer quelque chose? Dis-je de la cuisine.

Il ne répondit pas curieux je le regardais. Finalement, c'est son ventre qui grogna.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Dis-je essayant de ne pas rire.

\- Oye...!

\- Tu aimes le curry? Le coupais-je.

\- Ouais...

Un point pour moi me dis-je heureux.

...

J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

À la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Cette fois un petit peu plus long, juste un peu, mais bon. J'espère que vous aimerez ;)

Je tiens à remercier vos Reviews! Ça me donne le courage de continuer!

Merci à Miss Neko Tenshi de me lire et corriger!

...

C'était le jour que mon père allait débarquer. Il m'avait réécrit pour me dire qu'il s'était pris une chambre d'hôtel et de ne pas m'inquiéter avec mon ami. De mon côté je lui avais dit qu'Aomine restait quelque temps ici, mais sans en dire plus. Je savais qu'avec mon père tout pouvait déraper et qu'il était capable de s'imaginer n'importe quoi.

Aomine sortit de la chambre en boxer comme si de rien était. J'étais surpris de la vitesse d'adaptation de ce gars. Il s'était déjà habitué à son environnement. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus est qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup et qu'il semblait toujours épuisé. Peut-être qu'il ne dormait pas bien? Il regarda son téléphone avant de soupirer.

Est-ce que ça va? Demandai-je  
\- Ouais c'est mon idiot de père encore... Il n'a pas lâché l'affaire.  
\- Tu devrais arrêter de lire ce qu'il t'envoie, ça n'en vaut pas la peine... Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi qu'il était comme ça envers toi.

Je vis les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter avant de lâcher le téléphone. Il était encore trop tôt pour lui demander. Que pouvait cacher Aomine qui le brisait autant? J'abandonnais l'idée de le savoir pour le moment et je retournai à mes affaires quand la porte s'ouvrit de la maison. Aomine sursauta du sofa à moitié nue. Par reflex, il se leva et allait mettre des vêtements avant de revenir.

\- Hello! s'exclama mon père un peu trop joyeux.  
\- Salut. Répondis-je

Son regard croisa celui d'Aomine avant de sourire et de lui tendre la main. Aomine l'attrapa fermement et sourit à son tour. Tiens, ça me faisait étrange de le voir aussi poli.

\- Enchanté, je suis le père à Taiga. Tu dois être Aomine Daiki?  
\- Oui. Hum...  
\- Tu peux simplement m'appeler ou Dad.

Comment Dad? Il ne pensait pas que j'étais avec Aomine comme amo... J'aimais mieux ne pas y penser.

\- How are you my son!? Demanda mon père.  
\- I'm doing good... Et parle pas anglais tes pas au USA.  
\- Ah c'est vrai... Et toi Aomine comment vas-tu?  
\- Bien et vous?

Vous? Sérieusement, qui aurait cru qu'Aomine était aussi poli. C'était vrai que je n'avais pas spécialement parlé avec Aomine dernièrement. Donc, je ne le connaissais pas. Enfaite quand on se parlait ça se terminait toujours en engueulade.

\- Ah non pas de vous, je ne suis pas assez vieux pour ça simplement tu feras l'affaire. Répondit mon père. Par contre je vais très bien!

Puis, il partit faire le tour de la maison si tout était bien rangé. Je fis signe à Aomine de le laisser faire qu'il pouvait être étrange quand il le voulait. Je préparais le repas pour nous trois et je fus heureux de voir Aomine manger plus normalement. Mon père parla avec Aomine des USA lui expliquant comment était la vie Là bas et quel était son travail. Il lui dit même que s'il voulait venir qu'il lui paierait le billet d'avion avec le mien et que nous pourrions rester chez lui.

\- Tu penses faire quoi Taiga durant tes vacances? Demanda mon père.  
\- Je sais pas, probablement jouer au Basket.  
\- Tu ne changeras jamais, depuis que tu es haut comme trois pommes tu as toujours eu un ballon de Basket avec toi.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie que ça change non plus.

Mon père ria et Aomine se retint de ne pas rire. Quand mon regard croisa le sien, il détourna les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le faisait depuis qu'il était ici et je trouvais cela étrange. Finalement, je me levai allant à la salle de bain. J'espérais que mon père n'allait pas faire de connerie le temps que j'étais partie. Au moment que je touchai la poigner de porte je les entendis rire aux éclats. Rapidement, je retournai auprès d'eux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai manqué? Demandai-je légèrement frustré.  
\- Je lui est simplement dit une de tes anecdotes quand tu étais plus jeune. Puis, je lui est montré cette photo de toi.

Il me montra la photo avec son téléphone je devais avoir 3 ans j'étais nue comme un verre et je tenais un ballon de basket au dessus de ma tête super content. Je passais une main devant mon visage gardant mes yeux cachés.

\- Et j'en est donné une copie à ton ami!  
\- Quoi!? Dis-je voulant mourir.  
\- Je l'ai mis en fond d'écran. Dit Aomine enjoué me montrant son téléphone.

Je levai les yeux pour voir et gémis de découragement. Merci beaucoup papa j'avais l'air d'un idiot sur cette photo en plus.

\- Bon la jeunesse je vous laisse j'ai des petites choses à faire. À la prochaine! Bye bye.  
\- Ouais, bye. Répondis-je un peu fâché

Aomine regarda son téléphone et ria. C'était très rare de l'entendre alors, j'en profitai. Je le regardai souriant légèrement. Puis, quand il regarda dans ma direction, il sembla mal à l'aise. Je cru percevoir de légères rougeurs sur ses joues, mais j'en n'étais pas sûr.

\- Ton père est cool. Dis finalement Aomine regardant son téléphone.  
\- Ouais, il est un peu fou, mais sinon il est bien.  
\- Toi aussi tu es bien, finalement. Marmonna-t-il

Avais-je bien compris? Mon coeur semblait avoir manqué un battement. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais aussi mal à l'aise moi? Je le regardai surpris avant de reprendre mon calme.

\- Et bien merci... Dis-je passant nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux.

Finalement, Aomine se leva et emprunta la douche. J'en profitai pour regarder mes courriels et je fus surpris de voir le nom de mon père. * Aomine ma un peu parlé de sa situation et pourquoi il était ici. Mais ce qu'il m'a surpris c'est qu'il m'a demandé si tu étais quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit. Je ne suis pas sûr ou est-ce qu'il voulait en venir, mais je lui est répondu oui. Je crois qu'il voulait te parler de quelque chose d'important. Je t'écris simplement pour que tu ne sois pas trop surpris et que tu puisses t'en attendre. Il semblait vraiment nerveux, alors ne réagit pas trop fortement. Aussi tu t'es fait un très bon ami. Je l'aime bien et malgré son apparence il semble gentil et amical. Je suis fière, d'avoir appris que tu es celui qui l'aide, s'il y a quelque chose fait moi signe. Je t'aime papa.* le gentil et amical me firent rire un peu, mais bon. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui je venais de voir une autre facette d'Aomine. J'étais par contre un peu anxieux de savoir qu'est-ce que Aomine avait à me dire pour qu'il demande à mon père comment j'étais. Entretemps, Aomine revint et s'assit sur le sofa à mes côtés. Il prit la télécommande et ouvrit la télévision. Au moins, il ne semblait pas gêné de faire comme chez lui. À mon tour j'allai sous les jets de la douche pensif. Une simple serviette autour de la taille je me préparais quand Aomine cogna.

\- Oye Kagami, Je peux venir prendre mes choses.  
\- Ouais, tu n'as qu'à venir les prendre.

Il entra avant de stopper quelques instants. J'eus l'impression d'être regardé, puis il alla prendre ses choses avant de ressortir rapidement. Moi de mon côté j'enfilai mes vêtements avant de sortir à mon tour. Je regardai l'heure me demandant bien qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait faire ce soir.

\- Y'a une game de basket dans la rue ce soir. Commença Aomine. Faut aller voir, ça pourrait être drôle.  
\- Ouais bonne idée, c'est quand au juste?  
\- Dans une heure... J'me demande qui est-ce qui va être là. Parla-t-il pour lui-même.

Le temps venu nous allâmes rejoindre les spectateurs pour regarder le match. Puis, plus je regardai l'un des joueurs plus que je pensais le connaître. Effectivement, c'était Haizaki shougo. Étrangement, c'était moins tentant de regarder le match. Sa façon de jouer était tout autant sauvage que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Par contre, il savait jouer au basket ça s'était sûr. Évidemment, son équipe gagna assez facilement. À la fin j'étais sur le point de partir quand, nous nous fîmes interpeller.

\- Tiens regardez la fofolle! S'exclama Haizaki méchamment.

Je me retournai ne comprenant pas à qui il parlait. Les sourcils froncés je le regardai attendant la suite.

\- Nan pas toi, l'autre là. Pointa-t-il en direction d'Aomine. La tapette...

Comme une bête sauvage Aomine se retourna lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui malheureusement fut bloqué. J'avais manqué quelque chose. Pourquoi Haizaki lui avait dit ça? Bref, avant que tout cela ne dégénère j'attrapai le point d'Aomine avant qu'il ne frappe.

\- On t'a pas sonné. Dis-je.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas? Demanda haizaki un sourire malfaisant.  
\- De quoi...? demandai-je pas réellement intéressé.  
\- Qu'il soit Tapette ou si t'aimes mieux gay. Disait Haizaki dégouté.

Je regardai un instant Aomine qui était prêt à le tuer à tout moment. Aomine serait donc gay... Bon effectivement, je m'étais perdu. Par contre Haizaki était juste un salaud... D'ailleurs, il venait de me pousser comme quoi ce n'était pas de mes affaires. Je rageai de mon côté avant de moi-même le frapper au visage. Oups...

\- Comme ça on sait se battre intéressant... Sourit Haizaki. Moi qui croyais que t'étais un ange.

Je riais.

\- Dans les gangs au USA les plus faibles ne peuvent survive... Crois-moi je ne suis pas un ange. Dis-je souriant de pleines dents.

Le visage d'Haizaki changea, il arrêta de sourire et devint sérieux. Il se retourna vers Aomine.

\- T'es chanceux, la prochaine fois ne pense pas t'en sortir. Dit-il avant de partir.

Dommage, j'aurais aimé le frapper une deuxième fois. Aomine s'était accroupi le visage caché et jurait. Je m'approchais.

\- Tu viens? Demandai-je.  
\- Laisse-moi.  
\- Pourquoi? Fait pas l'imbécile et viens.  
\- Comment ça l'imbécile! Dit-il en se levant m'attrapant le col.

Son regard était sombre et je pouvais y lire de la colère. Il semblait lutter contre lui-même ne voulant pas lâcher prise. J'avais raison il était idiot...

\- Je ne vais pas rester toute la nuit dehors...  
\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller. Dit Aomine me poussant pour me relâcher.  
\- Et te laisser tout seul? Nan, j'aimerais avoir la conscience tranquille moi. Surtout que je sais pas quelle connerie tu as en tête.

J'étais sûr de recevoir un coup en plein visage, mais il ne passa qu'à côté.

\- Tu fais chier...  
\- Je sais. Dis-je banalement le suivant.

Il avait finalement décidé de rentrer, mais le pire restait à venir. Aussitôt rentré il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami. J'avais essayé de lui en empêcher, mais il ne fit que m'ignorer.

\- Aomine! Ce n'est pas en te sauvant du problème que tu le régleras! Sors de cette stupide chambre!  
\- La ferme!

Je soupirai il avait vraiment une tête dure. Je décidai de finalement l'ignorer et peut-être qu'il finirait par céder.

\- Très bien, tu sais où me trouver. Dis-je simplement.

J'allai regarder la télévision essayant de ne plus repenser à Haizaki. Cette enfoiré j'avais déjà assez de problèmes avec Aomine et voilà qu'il venait nous faire chier. Je me laissais aller contre le dossier du sofa la tête appuyé pour regarder le plafond. Je devais trouver comment le faire sortir de cette chambre. Moi qui avais écrit à Kuroko dernièrement que tout allait bien pour le moment. Puis, tout à coup le sofa bougea. Je relevai la tête, cela avait été plus rapide que prévu finalement. Aomine soupira.

\- Merci pour tout à l'heure. Dit-il.  
\- Pour un salaud comme lui, il le méritait bien.  
\- Désolé de pas t'en avoir parlé...  
\- De?  
\- Que je suis...  
\- Ah ça, bah c'est ton choix d'en parler ou non. Dis-je lui donnant un coup amical contre l'épaule. Je m'en fou un peu, mais j'aimerais te poser un question.  
\- Hum?  
\- Est-ce pour ça que ton père est aussi froid envers toi?  
\- Ouais, il ne l'a pas accepté. Il est devenu fou quand je lui est avoué. Il m'a même battu assez violemment un soir qu'il était revenu saoul. Ça doit faire trois ans de ça, je crois, mais j'ai toujours des marques qui ne veulent pas partir.  
\- Je peux voir? Demandai-je à la fois curieux, mais frusté de cette histoire.

Il enleva son chandail et me montra son dos. Il y avait quelques cicatrices surtout au niveau des omoplates. Je passai mes doigts sur ses blessures me sentant mal pour lui. Ça ressemblait presque à des coupures, mais pas trop profonde. Juste assez pour faire souffrir la personne sans que ça ne paraisse trop par la suite. Puis, je remarquai un bleu derrière son bras. Gentiment je pris son bras et le bougea pour mieux voir.

\- Et ça qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? C'est assez récent.  
\- Il m'a empoigné le bras simplement.  
\- Je sais que c'est peut-être encore dur d'en parler, mais comment ta mère a réagi?

Il baissa la tête et se rassis correctement. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il prit ma main la serrant dans la sienne.

\- Elle la bien prit, un peu comme toi. Sourit-il légèrement. Elle était mon héros en quelque sorte, mais malheureusement à cause de mon père elle ne pouvait m'aider comme elle le voulait. Un jour elle c'est fâché contre lui, mais il ne la que frapper la rabaissant. Puis, quelques mois après... Je l'ai retrouvé morte.

Je serrais sa main lui souriant gentiment.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait heureuse que tu en aies parlé. Je sais que nous nous bagarrons souvent et que parfois entre nous c'est assez tendu. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un rival certes, mais tu es aussi un ami. Alors, j'aimerais t'aider à passer au travers et si tu veux tu resteras aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.  
\- Baka... dit pas des choses aussi embarrassantes. Dit Aomine les joues rougies.

Il se laissa tomber contre mon épaule l'utilisant comme oreiller.

\- Si tu as autre chose à me dire, j'écouterai.  
\- Tu parles comme ma mère. Riait Aomine.  
\- Je le prends comme un compliment, alors.

...

Alors vous avez trouvé comment? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Merci d'avoir entendu pour ce chapitre!

Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise et j'espère que vous l'aimerez jusqu'à la fin! Encore merci pour vos reviews!

Un gros Merci à ma lectrice Correctrice, Miss Neko Tenshi! xxx

...

Je me réveillai sentant un poids sur mes jambes. Je constatais que nous étions tous les deux endormis sur le sofa et Aomine utilisait mes jambes en guise d'oreiller. Je grognais un peu et j'essayais de me rappeler pourquoi nous nous étions endormis ici... La télévision était toujours ouverte, mais rien ne jouait. C'est là que je me souviens de ce stupide film d'horreur. Aomine m'avait lancé un défi d'en écouter un avec lui. C'était une maison hantée dans laquelle une famille venait juste d'emménager. Le cliché quoi. Malheureusement, les fantômes n'étaient pas mon point fort, loin de là même. Je réveillai Aomine qui voyant la situation se levait tout d'un coup me faisant sursauter. Je regardai dehors le soleil était déjà là. Je me levai courbaturé et prépara notre petit déjeuné. Aomine fit quelques efforts pour manger et terminer son repas. J'allai chercher un ballon de basket et souris.

\- One-One? Dis-je simplement.

Il me fit un de ses sourires sadiques qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Ceux que j'aimais.

\- Tu vas perdre. Se moqua-t-il.

\- J'ai bien hâte de voir.

Nous marchâmes en direction de notre terrain habituel. Je n'arrêtai pas d'avoir l'impression que nous étions surveillés. Je regardai subtilement par-derrière, mais je ne voyais rien d'étrange. J'étais peut-être devenu fou? Enfin arrivé, qu'Aomine commença la game sans me prévenir. Cette idiot... Nous jouâmes le sourire collé aux lèvres pendant toute l'avant-midi. Épuisés, nous rentrâmes prenant chacun notre douche quand j'eus une idée.

\- Que dirais-tu d'inviter des amis?

\- Mouais qui?

\- Kuroko, Momoi et peut-être d'autre si tu veux.

Il accepta et j'appelai Kuroko tandis qu'il s'occupa de Momoi. Finalement, il vinrent tous les deux ainsi que Kise puisqu'il était avec Kuroko. Nous avions choisi de commander de la pizza et par la suite nous échangeâmes quelques mots. Enfaite, Momoi et Kise étaient aussi pire que des enfants et parler sérieusement avec eux était impossible. Aomine essayait de les calmer en vint se qui me faisait rire. Au moins Aomine ne pensait pas à ses problèmes c'était l'important. Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, Kise eut la brillante idée de faire un combat de nourriture. Il alla prendre de la crème fouettée et en mis dans un moule à tarte. Bien sûr pendant le quelques secondes que je pensais il fallait que cette tarte m'arrive en plein visage. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- Kise! Criai-je fâché.

Je pris de la crème fouettée et lui lança. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, c'était la catastrophe. La seule à ne pas être touché était Kuroko. Pendant que je croyais que c'était terminer, Aomine arriva par-derrière et j'eus de nouveau de la crème fouetté plein le visage. Il ria à en pleurer. Il passa un doigt sur ma joue avant de manger la crème fouettée qu'il venait de prendre sur ma joue.

\- C'est pas mauvais en plus. Dit-il souriant.

Kise et Momoi semblaient surpris, mais aussi amusés de son geste *d'attention*. Momoi souriait bêtement ayant une idée en tête. J'avais vraiment une mauvaise impression. Kuroko lui buvait son Milkshake, que je lui avais préparé, sur le sofa comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, nous nous nettoyâmes avant d'aussi nettoyer la pièce. Ensuite, nous allâmes tous dehors marcher tranquilles. Kise comme à son habitude était plein d'énergie et essayait d'avoir l'attention de Kuroko.

\- J'ai un truc à aller chercher. Lâcha Aomine. J'vous rejoins au terrain.

\- Okay. Répondîmes tous ensemble.

Puis, il partit au pas de course. Nous allâmes nous prendre des glaces que nous mangeâmes sur le terrain. Kise et Kuroko s'amusaient un peu et Momoi vint me parler.

\- Kagamin, tu ne trouves pas qu'Aomine met du temps à revenir. Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Ouais, je vais essayer de le rejoindre.

Je l'appelai, mais son téléphone était éteint. Je commençai à m'inquiéter un peu. Puis, je repensais à ce matin quand j'avais l'impression d'être suivis. Je jurais mentalement, je me doutais de ce qui était arrivé. J'étais vraiment un imbécile.

\- Kise! Criai-je. J'espère que tu sais te battre.

Il me regarda surpris.

\- Je crois qu'Aomine à un problème.

Kise et moi nous nous mîmes à courir en direction qu'Aomine était partit tout à l'heure. Nous regardâmes dans chaque ruelle quand finalement, nous le trouvâmes entourer de la band d'Haizaki ainsi que lui-même. Sans savoir ce qu'il se passait je sautais sur Haizaki lui donna un violent coup a ventre. Il tomba à terre le souffle coupé. Ensuite Kise vint m'aider avec les autres idiots. J'avais du sang sur les mains, mais ce n'était pas le mien. Pendant que je m'occupai de remettre Haizaki à sa place, Kise aida Aomine.

\- La prochaine fois, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus marcher. Dis-je envahis sous la colère. Que je ne te revois plus.

Je le laissais se sauver reprenant mon calme. Puis, je me concentrai sur Aomine. Il était assis par terre appuyé sur les mains. Son chandail était manquant et je pouvais voir les coups infligés par cette bande d'imbéciles. Il y avait du sang coulant de sa tête et ça m'inquiétait un peu.

\- Ça va Kagami? Demanda Kise. Tu fais peur un peu là avec cette tête. Tu les as assez amochés, je ne crois, pas qu'ils vont revenir, tu peux te détendre.

\- Ah oui, je vais bien. Dis-je revenant à moi-même. Désolé...

J'allais voir Aomine et regarda sa blessure la plus sérieuse à la tête. Il allait devoir faire un tour à l'hôpital. Je l'aidai à se relever. J'avais une idée de qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient essayer de lui faire, mais jamais mieux ne pas y penser.

\- Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. Dis-je. Kise est-ce que tu peux le dire à Kuroko et Momoi?

\- Ok, nous allons nous rejoindre à l'hôpital.

À l'hôpital les infirmières s'occupèrent immédiatement d'Aomine. J'attendais dans la salle d'attente anxieux et en colère. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir accompagné. C'était de ma faute si c'était arrivé. Je serrais des poings remarquant le sang séché. Au moins, je leur avais fait payer. Une infirmière vint me voir en privé.

\- Voir ami est chanceux il n'a aucune commotion cérébrale, mais aura besoin de point de suture à la tête. Les autres blessures au corps sont assez mineures. Malheureusement, il a probablement été victime d'une tentative de viole qui heureusement à été arrêté à tant. Seulement, il pourrait toujours être mentalement touché. Pour le moment, il semble bien aller, mais quand l'adrénaline sera tombée, je ne sais pas comment il le vivra.

\- Merci madame. Toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

\- Il aimerait vous voir, voulez-vous me suivre?

J'acquiesçai et j'entrai dans la pièce qu'Aomine attendait. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'il ne semblait pas trop mal en point. Il se leva et marcha vers moi tête baissée, puis il prit ma main.

\- Merci... Murmura-t-il.

Je le pris dans mes bras les larmes aux yeux. Sérieusement, il allait me rendre fou. Je me foutais que l'infirmière était là. Il passa ses bras autour de moi s'accrochant à mon chandail. Je le laissai reprendre ses esprits. Puis le médecin revint pour les points de suture.

\- Hum... Désolé de vous déranger. Dit-elle. Je vais faire les points de suture.

Je me sentis rougir je voulais aller me cacher dans un coin et j'étais sûr qu'Aomine aussi. Nous nous séparâmes sans trop nous regarder mal à l'aise et je restais pendant les points de suture.

\- Prenez bien soin de lui. Me dit le médecin souriant.

Quand nous sortîmes Kuroko, Momoi et Kise nous attendaient. Les larmes aux yeux Momoi sauta sur Aomine tendit que Kise et Kuroko me rejoignirent.

\- Alors? Demanda Kise.

\- Rien de grave. Dis-je. Nous sommes arrivé à temps dis-je.

\- Une chance que Kagamicchi était là. Commença Kise. C'est toi qui as réussi à le deviner et nous permettre d'arriver à temps!

\- Kise-kun à raison, merci Kagami-kun. Dit Kuroko.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Pourtant, je n'avais rien fait, non? Momoi lâcha Aomine et attrapa mes mains entre les siennes.

\- Merci Kagamin! Dit-elle souriant malgré quelques larmes.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Malgré tout Aomine me regarda souriant légèrement. Quand nos regards se croisèrent je réussir à lire sur ses lèvres *Merci, Taiga.* Mon coeur manqua un battement. C'était quoi ça?

...

Au prochain Chapitre! Bisou à tous!

Laissez-moi vos impressions ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne lecture ;)

Merci Miss Neko Tenshi!

...

Pour le moment Aomine semblait bien aller. Kise était reparti le premier tandis que Kuroko et Momoi partirent un peu plus tard. J'eus un soudain coup de fatigue. Les émotions et l'adrénaline étaient retombées. Je surveillai Aomine m'assurant qu'il allait bien.

\- J'ai l'impression de crever. Gémis Aomine sur le sofa.

\- Tu veux quelque chose. Demandai-je en passant par là.

\- Ouais, de la glace.

J'allai lui porter la glace qu'il posa sur sa tête. Je m'assis avec lui sur le sofa relaxant quelques minutes. Mes mains me faisaient souffrir, j'y avais peut-être été un peu fort. Je regardai le corps blesser d'Aomine grimaçant. Je n'imaginais même pas la douleur qu'il devait supporter. Puis, mon regard se posa sur ce qui semblait être un tatouage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sur ta hanche. Demandai-je curieux.

\- Ah ça... Il baissa légèrement son pantalon.

\- with pain comes strength.(Avec la douleur vient la force) Lisai-je à voix haute.

Je souris effleurant son tatouage.

\- J'aime bien. Dis-je.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un? Changeait-il de sujet.

\- Euh... non pas vraiment. Et toi?

\- Oui, je crois. Dis Aomine faiblement. Mais j'peux pas te dire qui.

\- Dommage...

Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes incapables de soutenir nos regards. Je me sentais étrange toutes les fois et devenais embarrassé. Je me levai faire quelques affaires et quand je revins Aomine semblait mal. L'infirmière m'en avait parlé que pendant quelques jours ça lui arriverait. Doucement je m'approchai et allai à ses côtés. Je lui pris la main et il sursauta légèrement.

\- Ça va? Demandai-je un peu inquiet.

\- Ouais, j'ai revu des scènes que j'aimerais oublier.

Pourquoi avais-je toujours envie de le prendre dans mes bras dans ces moments là? J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits, mais le fait qu'il s'appuie contre moi ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Mais si ça pouvait l'aider, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Enfaite, j'étais heureux de pouvoir l'aider. Puis, on sonna à la porte. J'allai répondre c'était mon père à cette heure?

\- Comme ça il y a un blessé! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Comment tu sais...?

Il passa m'ignorant complètement allant voir Aomine. Ensuite, il se retourna vers moi et m'attrapa les épaules me secouant.

\- Taiga tu n'as rien toi!?

\- Non...

\- Aomine m'a dit que tu l'avais aidé, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop fait de ravage...

\- Je ne pense pas. Dis-je en grimaçant sachant très bien que oui.

\- Je suis seulement venu voir comment vous aller. Le pet... L'Ami de mon fils est aussi important.

Il allait dire une connerie, j'en étais sûr.

\- Comment Aomine a fait pour te le dire? Demandai-je sceptique.

\- Je lui est simplement donné mes coordonnés la dernière fois.

Il avait fait vite le vieux. Je passais une main sur mon visage épuisé.

\- Comment va ton côté amoureux, mon ptit Taiga. Demanda mon père.

\- Je ne vais pas me trouver quelqu'un en seulement quelques jours! Et surtout ne m'appel pas mon ptit Taiga!

\- Roh, fait pas ton timide.

Je gémis de découragement, pourquoi me faisait-il honte à chaque fois. J'entendais Aomine rire de son côté se cachant le visage. Je le fixai sans trop savoir pourquoi quand mon père me ramena à la réalité assez rapidement.

\- Es-tu amoureux de lui. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Amou...!

Je manquais de m'étouffer, les joues rouges je me retirai dans la cuisine le traitant de fou. Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à me calmer? Mon père me rejoignit souriant comme un idiot.

\- Tu sais à te voir le regarder comme tu le faisais et cette réaction, cela veux tout dire Taiga. Tu ne crois pas?

\- Non et même si c'était le cas il ne m'aime pas.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr mon fils.

Il retourna parler avec Aomine et je les regardai au loin. Au moins Aomine s'amusait non? Avant de me remettre à trop penser je l'ai rejoignis et constatai qu'il regardait encore des photos de moi. Je plissai des yeux, il voulait sa mort.

\- Je vais toutes les envoyer Aomine. S'exclama mon père.

De mon côté je me retenais de ne pas exploser. Puis enfin, il partit.

\- Désolé, j'croyais pas qu'il allait venir. Dis soudainement Aomine.

\- Pas grave, il n'a fait de mal à personne. Bon nous allons devoir dormir. Dis-je en me levant.

Je remarquai que le visage d'Aomine avait changé. Il semblait inquiet. Nous n'étions pas pour dormir sur le sofa encore une nuit, mon corps me tuerait. Il ne restait qu'une seule option.

\- Tu peux venir dans ma chambre si tu veux. Mon lit est assez grand.

J'allai l'attraper par le bras voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Je l'aidai à se lever et l'emmena dans ma chambre je me laissais tomber dans le lit lui laissant de la place.

\- Je vais pas te manger, aller couche toi. Dis-je lui faisant signe.

Il finit par céder et prit enfin place. Puis, je m'endormis assez rapidement.

Durant la nuit, un mouvement brusque me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux Aomine c'était assis et tremblait légèrement. Il avait replié ses genoux vers lui. Je m'assis à mon tour m'étirant tel un félin avant de poser un bras autour de ses épaules nue. Les tremblements cessèrent et je vis une larme couler sur sa joue, je soupirai comment allai-je pouvoir l'aider?

\- Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici. Dis-je la voix basse.

Il se laissa aller contre moi. Au moins, il me faisait confiance, mais maintenant j'étais celui qui était mal à l'aise. Toujours assis je regardai dans le vide repensant à se salaud d'Haizaki. Normalement, l'hôpital avait averti les autorités et il ne serait plus en mesure de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Seulement, je me sentais toujours coupable de ne pas l'avoir suivi et peut-être que rien n'aurait eu lieu.

\- Désolé, j'ai seulement eu un Flashback. Dit-il la voix un peu rauque.

Il repoussa mon bras et se laissa tomber sur le dos avant de fermer les yeux. Un peu surpris de son geste je ne bougeai pas. Était-il contrarié, avais-je fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? Je m'assurai qu'il s'endorme avant de le faire à mon tour.

Ce fut un doux toucher sur ma joue qui me réveilla. Je bougeai un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Aomine s'était probablement fermé les yeux pour me faire croire qu'il dormait encore. Je pinçai gentiment sa joue.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, je suis pas idiot. Dis-je amuser.

\- Si tu le dis Bakagami. Ria-t-il doucement.

Je voulus répondre, mais ça n'en valait pas la peine. Je regardai son torse et constatai que les blessures étaient devenues plus apparentes. D'après l'infirmière, il n'y avait pas à s'alarmer que d'ici quelques jours tout serait revenu dans l'ordre. C'était sa tête qui comptait le plus.

\- Comment ça va? Demandai-je touchant le côté de sa tête.

\- J'ai un peu mal c'est tout.

Je me rendis compte de mon geste et retirai ma main gêné. J'espérais qu'Aomine ne remarque rien. Je passai au-dessus de lui pour me lever.

\- Tu aimerais quelques choses? Lui demandai-je changeant de sujet.

\- J'ai faim...

Je riais pour une fois qu'il le demandait. Sans attendre, j'allai lui faire un déjeuner typique américain. J'étais sûr qu'il aimerait. Aomine arriva par-derrière et me regarda faire. Il passa un bras autour de mon cou en signe d'affection et repartit. J'oubliai presque ce que je faisais, il m'avait déstabilisée.

\- Oye, Kuroko demande s'il peut venir. S'exclama Aomine.

\- Ouais, j'ai pas de problème.

\- Il m'a dit de pas te ldire, mais il emmène aussi Nigou.

L'espèce de... il sait que je n'aime pas les chiens, pourquoi? Je soupirai désespérer et terminai notre repas. Ensuite, nous nous préparâmes avant que notre ami arrive. Je laissai Aomine aller lui ouvrir la porte quand nous entendîmes sonner. Nigou entra joyeusement et bien sûr vint me voir en premier.

\- Kagami-kun toujours aussi peur des chiens. Dit Kuroko impassible.

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Dis-je surveillant Nigou.

\- T'es sérieux!? Demanda Aomine qui prit Nigou dans ses mains. Il n'a rien de menaçant.

Il s'approcha avec l'animal comme Kuroko l'avait déjà fait autre fois.

\- Oye...! Reste loin. Dis-je en reculant. Et ne me faites pas ce regard-là!

Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air triste. Je m'assis par terre suivit de Kuroko, mais Aomine en décida autrement. Je me laissai tomber sur le dos essayant de l'empêcher de s'approcher avec mes jambes. Mais il réussit tout de même à poser le chien sur mon ventre. Nigou s'assit joyeusement me regardant battant de la queue. J'avais déjà caressé Nigou dans le passé, mais j'avais encore un peu peur. Après avoir décidé que j'avais assez souffert, il enleva l'animal et m'aida à me rassoir en riant.

\- Eh bien je suis content que vous vous portiez bien. Dit Kuroko. Je vais en toucher un mot à Momoi, merci Kagami.

\- Pourquoi?

Il ne parla pas et Nigou sauta sur mes jambes et s'y installa. Pour cette fois, j'essayai de faire comme si de rien était. Aomine caressa Nigou qui s'était roulé en boule sur mes jambes. Pendant ce temps, Kuroko avait sorti son téléphone et prit une photo.

\- Oye Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu fiches! Dis-je.

\- Photo de toi et Nigou simplement.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot...

\- Exactement.

Aomine éclata de rire à côté de moi et tapota mon bras.

\- Je te l'avais dit... S'amusait Aomine. Bakagami.

\- Pas la peine dans rajouter!

\- Tu sais Kagami-kun on agace ceux qu'on aime. Dis Kuroko avant de se lever. Tu viens Nigou allons voir Momoi.

L'animal le suivit et Aomine avait arrêté de rire automatiquement et avait rougi aux paroles de Kuroko. Puis je me rappelai de la photo.

\- Kuroko! Efface-moi ça! Dis-je en me levant.

Mais il disparut. Je restai à regarder la porte d'entrée en clignant des yeux. C'était quoi ça?

\- Ça va? Demandai-je à Aomine qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Ouais.

Les paroles de Kuroko me revinrent en tête. *On agace ceux qu'on aime.* Je regardai Aomine quelques secondes, je venais de comprendre. Espèce de... Kuroko. Aomine croisa mon regard et nous le détournâmes rougissant tous les deux.

...

Alors vous avez aimé? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant les jours qui suivîmes, nous nous évitâmes presque tous les jours. Nous évitâmes de croiser nos regards et de nous toucher le moins possible. Au moins, les blessures d'Aomine n'étaient pratiquement plus apparente et semblait assez bien se porter. D'ailleurs il avait fait enlever ses points de suture. Seulement, il n'osait plus m'approcher comme avant. Je devais avouer que j'aimais mieux notre relation avant, malgré nos prise de tête. J'avais l'impression qu'il se blessait plus qu'autre chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était comme ça, je ne lui avait rien dit pourtant. Il me demanda seulement si nous pouvons aller rejoindre Kise Kuroko et Momoi au restaurant du coin. J'acceptai bien sûr et nous nous y rendâmes. Les trois autres y étaient déjà et Kise nous faisait des signes exagérés. Nous prîmes notre commande ou du moins la serveuse était tellement préocupé par Kise qu'il du la prendre pour nous.

\- Aominecchi tu fais un drôle de tête quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Nan, je vais bien.

\- Et toi Kagamicchi?

\- Oui, pourquoi? Je semble mal aller?

\- Simplement pour savoir.

Le trio se regardèrent désespéré. Aomine et moi ne comprendâmes rien. Momoi soupira longuement et regarda Aomine découragé.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit? Demanda Momoi à Aomine.

\- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler!

\- Je vois c'est pour ça... Disèrent le trio en choeur.

\- Étrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Ajouta Kise.

Aomine semblait prêt à l'étouffer tendis que moi je ne comprenais rien. De quoi parlait-il, bon sang? Nos repas arriva finalement détendant l'atmosphère. Momoi en profita pour changer de sujet évitant une catastrophe. Finalement, après le repas Kise voulu aller manger des glaces et nous le suivîmes. Nous allâmes sur le bord de l'eau marcher dans le sable chaud. J'enlevai mon chandail sous la chaleur insupportable du soleil suivi de Kise. Il commença à m'arrosé avec l'eau froide de la mer. Kise et moi fîmes une bataille dans l'eau encouragé par Momoi tendit qu'Aomine et Kuroko discutaient assis dans le sable plus loin. Je fonçais sur Kise avant de l'attraper et le lancer à l'eau sous ses cris de protestations. Momoi riait plus loin tendit que Kise disait que ce n'était pas du jeu. Je courais pour attraper Kise quand il alla attraper Kuroko par surprise et le lancer à l'eau. Quand le regard de Kise croisa le mien nous regardâmes les deux Aomine qui comprit bien vite notre plan.

\- N'y pensez même pas! Dit-il se levant prêt à se sauver.

\- Fait pas ta poule mouillé. Ricanai-je.

Kise et moi courâmes pour l'attraper. Puis nous réussîmes à l'attraper en lui faisant un embuscade. J'avais réussis à le lever sur mon dos et je devais avouer qu'il n'était pas un poid plume.

\- Oye! Kagami lâche moi, c'est pas du jeu! Oye! Criai désespérement Aomine.

\- Très bien.

J'étais déjà dans l'eau et je le lançais. Malheureusement, il attrapa mon bras en m'emmena dans sa chute. Bon sang que l'eau était froide j'essayai de me dépêcher à sortir, mais il me rattrapa et me lança à son tour dans l'eau. Puis, il en profitai pour ce sauver. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux les remettant en place avant de sortir de l'eau. Bon finalement, je m'étais fait avoir à mon propre jeu. Je rejoignis les autres sur la plage me réchauffand au soleil. Tandis que Kise, Aomine et Kuroko avait enlevé leur chandail pour y enlever le surplus d'eau.

\- Merci Kagamicchi ont est tous trempé, mais c'était amusant. Souria Kise.

\- Pas vraiment... Dit Kuroko avec une drôle d'exprétion.

Nous riâmes de bon coeur avant de nous assoir de le sable. Nous regardions le couché de soleil un peu avant de nous séparer et retourner chez nous. Sur la route Aomine ne parla pas enfaite, il semblait penser à quelque chose. Sans le faire exprès je rentrais en colision avec quelqu'un et m'excusai. Quand je relevai les yeux c'était le père à Aomine. C'est ce qu'on appel chanceux...

\- Eh bien vous êtes toujours ensemble. Dit-il normalement. Kagami Taiga... C'est bien ça? Enfin, tu as un patience exemplaire mon chère pour pouvoir le supporter.

\- Non, j'ai aucune patience normalement.

\- Ah bon? C'est ce qu'il doit être gentil avec toi... Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que je l'aime! Il n'est pas un enfoiré comme toi! S'exclama Aomine.

Je le regardai surpris et sans voix. Attends il m'aimait donc vraiment? Même son père ne répondit rien probablement aussi sous le choque. Je regardai Aomine encore sous la surprise et lui-même semblait surpris de sa propre phrase. Il me regarda paniqué avant de se sauver.

\- Oye Aomine! Criai-je.

Merde! Il ne fallait pas que soit seul surtout avec l'autre band que j'étais pas sûr s'ils avaient réellement compris mon message. J'avais complètement ignoré son père et je m'étais mis à courire derrière lui. J'ignorai combien de temps nous courrûmes, mais Aomine du arrêter par manque d'endurance. Je l'avais suivis, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi lui dire. Savoir qu'il m'aimait ne me dérangeait pas. Enfaite, Mon coeur s'était emballé quand j'avais entendu ces mots.

\- Je suis surpris que tu ais eu le courage de me suivre. Dit durement Aomine. Je suis pathétique, non?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'ai dit que je t'aimais! Crois-moi j'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement, mais c'était impossible. Je ne voulais pas te le dire et me retrouver de nouveau tout seul, je ne voulais pas te perdre! Dit-il au bord des larmes.

Je cherchais mes mots, je voulais le rassuré, mais comment. Moi-même j'étais perdu. Voyant son regard désespéré j'allai le prendre dans mes bras. Il s'aggripa à mes épaules tremblant sous les émotions.

\- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner pour si peu. Chuchotai-je.

Il me serra encore plus laissant enfin sont trop plein d'émotion sortir. Je lui laissais le temps de reprendre son calme quelques minutes.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer. Dis-je finalement.

\- Ouais.

Nous nous mîmes en route et subtilement il prit ma main dans la sienne comme si de rien n'était. Quand je le regardai il ne faisait que tourner la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Je souris et le laissais faire si ça pouvait le rassurer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hier ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, mais au moins ça avait bien terminé. Je fus content de voir qu'Aomine n'avait pas changé avec moi, malgré sa déclaration imprévue. Il était resté fidèle à lui même.

\- Bakagami! je trouve pas mon chandail!

\- Lequel?

\- Le blanc et bleu tu sais mon préféré. Dit-il sortant de sa chambre torse nu.

\- Il est dans la salle de lavage... Mets-en un autre. Dis-je le regardant désespéré.

\- Ok...

Il fit une mine boudeuse que je trouvais vraiment mignonne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il sortit enfin habillé. Puis nous nous rendîmes finalement sur le terrain de basket ou attendait Kise et kuroko. Kise avait demandé un One-one avec Aomine et avait finalement réussi à l'avoir. J'allai m'assoir attendant patiemment qu'il commence à jouer. Quand le ballon fut en jeu, leur aura changea. C'était un combat assez intéressant à voir. Il était presque difficile à suivre le ballon des yeux. Aomine réussit à marquer le premier et avoir ainsi l'avance sur Kise. Je regardai avec attention les mouvements d'Aomine. J'étais surpris de voir à quel point il était agile. Je n'avais pas la chance de le voir jouer puisque j'étais souvent son adversaire, mais il était spectaculaire. Pendant une pause il me sourit et mon coeur manqua un battement si ce n'était pas deux.

\- Ça va Kagami-kun. Demanda Kuroko. Tu as les joues rouges.

\- Euh... Oui je vais bien.

Pourquoi est-ce que je rougissais!? Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Je me reconcentrais sur la game ou plutôt Aomine. Je voulais essayer de comprendre pourquoi il était aussi bon. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire quand il marquait. Ça me donnait aussi le goût de jouer au basket. Aomine gagna le match, mais Kise avait aussi bien joué.

\- Bien joué. Dis-je les félicitant.

\- Merci Kagamicchi! Que diriez-vous d'un Two-Two? Aominecchi et Kagamicchi contre moi et Kurokocchi.

\- Ça me va et toi Kuroko. Demandai-je.

Il accepta et nous nous mirent en place. Aomine ayant récupéré le ballon je courait en direction du panier adverse. Kise me bloqua le passage, mais Aomine m'envoya tout de même le ballon que je fis rebondir entre les jambes de Kise pour redonner à Aomine. Il sauta pour faire un Dunk, mais Kise réussi à retenir le ballon. Aomine me renvoya alors de nouveau le ballon et je lançai dans le panier. Aomine sourit content et vint me taper amicalement dans le dos.

\- Faut pas les laisser gagner. Dit-il.

Puis, il retourna à sa position. Pourquoi à chaque fois il souriait je me sentais aussi étrange? Je repris rapidement mes esprits voyant Kuroko avec le ballon. Kise attendait la passe de son coéquipier près de notre panier. Rapidement j'allai en direction de Kise, mais il avait attrapé la passe à Kuroko. Je sautais de toutes mes forces pour l'empêcher de rentrer le ballon, mais bien vite Aomine fut aussi dans les airs. Nous nous regardâmes les trois sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et tous les trois entrâmes en collision avant de retomber au sol. J'étais assis au sol Kise sur mes jambes et Aomine sur le dos derrière moi. Je ne pus me retenir de rire suivi de Kise qui en pleurait de joie. Je m'étais relevé riant toujours regardant Aomine qui semblait désespéré de moi et Kise. Puis, il ria à son tour. Kuroko secouait la tête découragé nous traitant d'idiots. J'aidais Aomine à se remettre sur pied continuant notre Game. Nous jouâmes tous avec un sourire collé aux lèvres. Finalement, nous ne comptâmes pas les points, donc aucun gagnant. Nous terminâmes notre journée en allant manger une glace. Je pris une glace à la fraise, Aomine au chocolat tendis que Kuroko et Kise à la vanille. Aomine regarda ma glace et vint pour parler, mais il s'abstint.

\- Tu veux gouter? Demandai-je sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait.

Je lui tendis et il prit une bouchée avant de me regarder surpris.

\- C'est vraiment bon les deux saveurs ensemble. S'exclama-t-il. Tien essai!

À mon tour je goutais sa glace et fus étonnamment surpris. Il avait raison c'était bon. Kuroko et Kise nous regardèrent avant d'échanger un sourire. Je ne comprenais pas leur réaction. Finalement, nous terminâmes tous les quatre chez moi. Je ne sais pas se qui avait dans la glace à Kise, mais il ne tenait plus en place. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de dire des conneries. Puis, il alla fouiller dans la cuisine et sortit une bouteille de boisson alcoolisée. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas se qu'elle faisait ici. Il l'ouvrit et en donna à tout le monde.

\- Kise! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Kagamicchi aller nous amuser ne nous fera pas de mal.

De toute façon la bouteille était déjà ouverte. J'acceptai finalement, et nous bûmes. Je fis attention à garder un minimum ma tête comme Kuroko d'ailleurs, mais les deux autres s'était la catastrophe. À peine avais-je tourné le dos ils avaient terminé la bouteille et ils ne tinrent plus en place. Kise était juste... Con, mais Aomine me regardait drôlement. J'essayais avec l'aide de Kuroko de calmer Kise, mais il n'y avait rien à y faire. J'abandonnais laissant Kuroko seul sans changer. Il avait aussi été conclu qu'ils resteraient à dormir ne voulant pas de mauvaise surprise plus tard. Je me laissai tomber assis sur le sofa et Aomine s'approcha. Il se laissa tomber sur moi pour finalement utiliser mes jambes comme oreiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandai-je perplexe.

\- Je sais pas... Jme sans pas très bien.

\- T'avais qu'à boire moins... Et...

J'arrêtais de bouger et même respirer. Il me regarda dans les yeux et toucha ma joue doucement. Finalement, il se redressa un peu et ses lèvres vinrent caresser les miennes. Un frisson me parcourra tout le corps avant que je prenne finalement conscience. Doucement, je le repoussais.

\- Désolé Aomine, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je te vois avant tout comme un ami...

Il me regarda tristement avant de faire une mine boudeuse. Je crois que l'alcool l'avait touché plus que je ne le croyais. Ça ne me servait à rien de lui expliquer. Il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur moi en souriant. J'avais le coeur qui battait à la chamade et je n'arrivai pas à le contrôler. Kise revint avec le ballon que j'avais acheté à Aomine souriant à pleine dent. Puis, l'expression d'Aomine changea soudainement et il se leva subitement.

\- Kise, enfoiré! Rends-moi ça! Cria Aomine courant derrière Kise.

Pourquoi les avais-je laissé faire. Je soupirai suivis de Kuroko. Je sursautai ne l'ayant pas vu à mes côtés.

\- Kagami-kun, tu as quelque chose pour les endormir?

Je ris, Kuroko semblait tellement désespéré.

\- Pas vraiment. Dis-je amusé.

Je me sentais chanceux qu'Alex et Himuro ne soient pas là. Ils étaient encore pires que Kise et Aomine à gérer. Je me levai attrapant le ballon qui était visiblement le problème.

\- Calmez-vous un peu, bon sang!

\- Ok... Disait tristement Kise qui allait rejoindre Kuroko.

Je redonnais le ballon à Aomine qui me remerciait d'un calin rapide. Je sentis mes joues devenir chaudes sous les émotions. Si ça continuait comme ça, je n'allais pas passer la soirée. D'ailleurs qui avait bien pu laisser cette boisson alcoolisée? Il n'y avait qu'une personne responsable... Alex. Je retournai rejoindre mes amis au salon qui pour le moment s'était calmé un peu. Je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il était 1h35 du matin. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée comment le temps avait fait pour passer si vite, mais il nous fallait aller dormir. J'essayai avec tant de bien que de mal de raisonner Kise et Aomine, mais en vain...

Je me levai épuisé regardant autour de moi et je me rappelais soudainement d'hier. J'étais étalé au sol avec Kise et Aomine tendis que Kuroko était sur le sofa. Je regardai l'horloge il était plus de 11h00. J'ignorais par contre comment la soirée avait terminé pour qu'on se retrouve tous au sol, mais il était peut-être mieux ainsi. Je réveillai les trois autres toujours endormies. Kise se leva le premier, mais un peu trop vite et du aller voir d'urgence les toilettes. Aomine de son côté avait un mal de tête de chien. Il se leva me regarda quelques instants et rougis violemment. Je le regardai perplexe avant de comprendre. Il s'était souvenu d'hier... Kuroko se leva finalement et alla se prendre un verre d'eau comme si de rien n'était. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des Zombies dans la maison. Kise revint finalement sans énergie le visage pâle.

\- Kagamicchi! Se lamenta-t-il s'agrippant à moi. J'ai la tête qui tourne...

\- À qui là faute? Lui demandai-je le faisant assoir.

\- Mais... c'était amusant, non?

\- Je sais pas si je dirais amusant, mais pour avoir de l'action il y en avait.

Il sourit fier de lui tandis qu'Aomine se prit la tête. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise avec les évènements d'hier.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kuroko et Kise partirent se reposer un peu chez eux. Je terminai de ramasser le fouillis un peu par tout avant d'aller relaxer sur le sofa. À y repenser, Aomine était parti dans sa chambre et n'en était pas ressorti depuis un bon moment. Curieux, j'allai y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il était assis sur le bord du lit jouant avec le ballon de basket.

\- Aomine, tu comptes rester là?

\- Désolé... pour hier, je ne sais pas qu'e...

\- T'excuse pas pour ça, t'avais pas tous tes moyens. Le coupai-je.

Il sourit tristement avant de se lever et sortir.

\- T'es sûr que ça va? l'arrêtai-je le tenant par le bras.

\- Ouais, c'est bon.

Il se libéra de ma prise avant d'aller sous la douche. Pourquoi mon coeur faisait si mal?


	8. Chapter 8

Aomine était distant depuis quelques jours. Il semblait toujours triste et restait dans son coin prenant soin de ne pas me regarder. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais ça me blessait. D'une part en moi, j'avais mal qu'il soit si distant et plus que j'y pensais plus que je voulais l'avoir près de moi. Pourtant je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment si horrible, mais à la fois agréable. Était-ce réellement parce que j'étais idiot que je ne comprenais pas finalement? Je regardai Aomine lire un magazine seul et mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Depuis qu'il m'avait embrassée, je n'arrêtais pas de revoir la scène, peu importe l'effort que je faisais pour l'effacer. Puis, à chaque fois mon coeur s'emballait. Mon coeur ne voulait pas écouter ma tête. Je regardai l'heure et j'avais l'impression que tout était au ralenti. Enfaite, j'avais l'impression que tout allait mal. Je n'avais pas rejoué au basket avec Aomine et en plus il ne faisait que pleuvoir. Il nous était impossible de sortir. Je regardai la télévision sans réellement l'écouter. Je pensais bien trop, chose qui je devais avouer était rare pour moi. J'avais parlé à Kuroko de qu'est-ce qui ce passais avec Aomine et il me traita d'idiot. Il m'avait dit que la seule façon de l'aider était de me réveiller un peu. Finalement, je n'étais pas plus avancé. Il ne me restait qu'une seule option. J'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

\- Allo, Taiga que me vos cet appel?

\- Papa, j'ai du mal à comprendre qu'est-ce qui se passe.

\- Aller dit moi je t'écoute. Dit mon père sérieusement.

\- Je sais pas, ces derniers temps avec Aomine ça va pas très bien.

\- Pourtant tu semblais si près de lui, non?

\- Oui, mais il m'a avoué ses sentiments et depuis il a changé. Je lui ai dit que ça ne changerait rien entre nous, mais il m'évite.

\- Taiga, est-ce que tu l'aimes? Réponds-moi sérieusement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je le déteste pas par contre.

\- Tu te rappelles au States quand tu as eu le grand amour. Il ria légèrement. Je t'avais dit d'aller te confesser, mais tu étais revenu plus tard en pleurant.

J'arrêtais de parler j'avais oublié ou presque. Une larme coula sur ma joue.

\- Je crois Taiga quand ce moment, tu as causé cet écart toi-même sans t'en rendre compte. Tu avais peur d'aimer de nouveau et de te faire rejeter et humilier comme la dernière fois. Parfois, on croit avoir oublié un évènement, mais notre coeur ne l'oublie jamais lui. Je vais te laisser réfléchir un peu et rappel moi si tu as de besoin.

Il raccrocha me laissant dans le silence. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et comprendre exactement où il voulait en venir. Je sortis finalement de la chambre retrouvant Aomine endormie sur le sofa. Il semblait tellement épuisé et je savais qu'il ne dormait pas bien. Je lui mis une couverture et le laissais dormir.

J'aurais pouvoir aimer vous dire que tout allait bien maintenant, mais s'était faux. Enfaite, je devais supporter Aomine dans tout et voilà que je me retrouvais aussi dans une impasse. Plus les jours passaient et pire était notre relation. Non, nous ne nous disputions pas et rien n'avait réellement changé. Mais, j'avais l'impression que le ravin s'était agrandi et Aomine se tenait au bord du précipice. Tandis que j'étais de l'autre côté essayant d'éviter que cela n'arrive, mais j'étais impuissant.

\- Aomine, tu veux quelques choses? Demandai-je.

\- Nan, c'est bon.

\- Tu ne manges presque plus Aomine...

\- Je n'ai pas faim c'est tout.

Je soupirai et lui laissa tout de même une assiette de nourriture. Puis, j'allai sous la douche. Tout d'un coup, les paroles de mon père me revint en tête *Je crois Taiga quand se moment, tu as causé cet écart toi-même sans t'en rendre compte. Tu avais peur d'aimer de nouveau et de te faire rejeter et humilier comme la dernière fois. Parfois, on croit avoir oublié un évènement, mais notre coeur ne l'oublie jamais lui.* puis, j'eus plusieurs flashbacks de moi et Aomine riant ensemble et des quelques marques d'affection d'Aomine, même de notre baisé inattendu . Toutes les fois, jamais je n'avais détesté quoi que ce soit et parfois même mon coeur s'emballait. Peu à peu je comprenais finalement. Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues, je m'en voulais terriblement. Une fois que je repris mon calme, je sortis et y vis une lettre sur la table.

\- Désolé Kagami de t'avoir dérangé ces derniers temps. Je suis pas le meilleur pour écrire, mais je te suis vraiment reconnaissant. Je crois que finalement, je n'ai été que de problème pour toi. J'ai décidé d'aller chez mon vieux et de ne plus te déranger. Ps: Désolé de t'aimer... Aomine. Lisai-je à voix haute. Imbécile ne t'excuse pas pour ça...

Je sortis courant comme un déchainé sous la pluie en direction de chez lui. D'ailleurs ça me rappelai une scène la première fois que je voulut l'aider. Je courais le souffle court la peur au ventre. J'avais peur de le perdre moi aussi. Puis, je le vis enfin marcher sous la pluie plus loin. Mon coeur s'emballa et j'allai le r'attraper.

\- Kagami!? Dit-il Surpris.

\- C'était quoi cette lettre!? Sérieusement, pourquoi?

\- Désolé... Dit-il baissant la tête.

\- Arrête de dire ça! Criai-je en colère les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Il releva la tête et me regarda surpris. Il recula d'un pas.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser! C'est moi qui devrais... Désolé Aomine, tout est de ma faute pour avoir été aussi idiot et n'avoir rien compris. J'ai réalisé que j'étais celui qui avait changé et non le contraire et maintenant je sais pourquoi. J'avais tout simplement peur d'être blessé à nouveau et je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même... Tu sais Aomine. Dis-je souriant malgré mes larmes. Je n'ai jamais détesté ta présence ou tes marques d'affection, enfaite ma tête ne le voulait pas, mais mon coeur si. Je viens finalement de comprendre mes sentiments...

\- Kagami... Arrête ne te force pas...

\- J'avais peur d'être aimé par toi Aomine, car j'avais peur d'aimer de nouveau... Aomine je t'ai toujours aimé.

À ces derniers mots, je sentis un poids s'envoler. Je ne pouvais par contre arrêter mes larmes de couler, je les avais accumulés depuis bien trop longtemps. Aomine vint me prendre dans ses bras et ce fut à mon tour de m'accrocher à lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Trempé de la tête au pied passa une main dans mes cheveux les remettant en place. Les larmes avaient cessé enfin il vint poser son front contre le mien me faisant rougir. Malgré tout il sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bakagami...

\- Très drôle... Allez rentrons j'ai froid.

Il sourit et nous rentrâmes chez moi. On pourrait presque croire que nous avions sauté dans une piscine tellement qu'on était mouillés. J'enlevai mes vêtements à l'entrée avant d'aller en mettre des secs. Je ne voulais pas mouiller le plancher, mais Aomine l'avait déjà fait. Maintenant au chaud et au sec je me sentais un peu bizarre. Enfaite, je ne savais plus comment réagir avec Aomine. Ok je lui avais dit que je l'aimais et tout, mais j'étais encore plus embarrassé.

\- Oye Kagami t'es joues sont toutes rouge, ça va?

\- Ouais c'est rien.

Aomine me regarda perplexe et sourit il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et cacha son visage dans mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre son geste en passant mes bras autour de lui. Ce geste était relaxant. Puis, j'entendis un grognement provenir de son ventre. Je ne pouvais me retenir de rire. À mon tour j'enfuis mon visage dans son cou essayant de me retenir, mais il était trop tard. Il avait relevé la tête.

\- Oye...

\- Désolé... Dis-je cessant de rire la larme à l'oeil. Je vais te faire quelque chose.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Aomine termina de manger réellement content et vint me rejoindre écouter un film. Après une bataille pour savoir quel film écouter je perdis haut la main. Aomine gagna et mit encore un film d'horreur. Il passa un bras autour de mon cou se rapprochant un peu un sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- T'es content à ce point pour un film? Demandai-je.

\- Non... C'est parce que jsuis avec toi.

Je détournai le regard mal à l'aise, il disait vraiment des choses embarrassantes. Lui-même réalisa finalement ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment pouvait-il être aussi franc? Moi-même qui normalement dit tout ce qui me passe par la tête, je n'avais jamais réussi à lui dire avant que je l'aimais ou que j'étais heureux avec lui.

\- Kagami, tu veux ma photo? Le film est déjà commencé.

\- Non.. je t'ai suffisamment dans mon champ de vision comme ça...

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça...? Dit-il menaçant.

\- ...

Nous nous battîmes sur le sofa souriant. Finalement, avec mon expérience de combat je réussit à le retenir sur le sofa ses mains plaquées que chaque côté de son visage. Je baissais la tête.

\- Seulement, je n'ai pas besoin d'une image quand j'ai le vrai avec moi. Dis-je la voix basse.

Je relevai doucement les yeux pour le regarder. Il souriait tendrement. Il avait une expression que je n'avais jamais vu sur lui. Mais bon sang que j'aurais aimé le voir plus souvent ainsi. Il avait réussi à libérer une de ses mains et vint toucher ma joue. Mon visage au dessus du sien je pouvais sentir mes joues rougir et mon coeur s'accélérer. Mon regard passa de ses yeux électriques à ses lèvres. Doucement, je me sentais céder. Je voulais ressentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Puis, un cri de mort retentit dans la pièce suivie d'un coup de tonnerre. Nous sursautâmes tous les deux ayant oublié se stupide film. Je m'étais retrouvé assis au sol la main sur la poitrine ayant frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque. Aomine avait simplement disparu de mon champ de vision. Quelque seconde plus tard, il refit apparition. Frustré, je me levai et allait éteindre la télé. Aomine marmonnait quelques mots incompréhensibles et retourna s'assoir. Mon téléphone sonna et je courus le prendre dans ma chambre pour répondre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et répondit.

\- Alors, mon ptit Taiga, ça va bien?

\- Papa, je t'ai dit arrête avec tes ptit Taiga!

\- Ok ok et alors?

\- Ouais ça va bien... Merci pour la dernière fois.

Aomine décida de venir s'assoir avec moi sur mon lit et je mis le téléphone sur le haut-parleur.

\- C'est qui? Me demanda Aomine.

\- Oh et Aomine est avec toi! Attends ça veux dire!?

\- Dit pas de connerie!

\- Je suis tellement content pour toi mon fils et toi aussi Aomine! Je savais que vous formeriez un couple formidable!

\- Yah! C'est gênant! Dis-je les joues en feu.

\- Donc, c'est vrai? Demanda mon père.

Je pensais quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai.

Mon père cria de joie tandis qu'Aomine me prit dans ses bras.

\- Je vais venir vous voir avant de retourner aux USA. Aomine garde un oeil sur mon fils! Bye bye.

Il raccrocha avant que je sois capable de dire quoi que se soit. De plus, Aomine ne voulait plus me lâcher. Je me laissai tomber sur le dos emmenant Aomine dans ma chute. À mes côtés il se tint sur ses coudes et me regarda dans les yeux. Mais, il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Je me levai sur mes coudes et posai rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui tourner le dos. C'était vraiment gênant. Il m'attrapa m'attirant contre lui il était maintenant sur le dos et il avait réussi à me hisser sur lui. Torse contre torse je pouvais sentir ses battements de coeur se déchainer. Il n'en menait pas plus large que moi. Il caressa ma joue en souriant. Donc c'était cela son vrai côté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire appuyant davantage ma joue contre sa main. Je pouvais lire un grand soulagement dans ses yeux. Doucement, il attira mon visage près du sien et ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes. Je ne pouvais décrire ce sentiment. Un frisson me parcourra le corps et mon coeur s'emballa. Il se sépara quelques secondes plongant son regard dans le mien. Il m'embrassa de nouveau tendrement et colla son front contre le mien. Je souris et essuyai ses larmes qui commençaient à perler. Il me serra encore plus contre lui et enfuie son visage dans mon cou.

\- Je t'aime Taiga. Murmura-t-il.

Je le serrai aussi dans mes bras.

\- Je t'aime aussi Daiki.


End file.
